Watercraft typically have a gunwale molding around the upper edge of the hull to provide a contact surface against which a mooring structure can rub without damaging the watercraft. However, other surfaces of the watercraft, such as the hull also typically rub against the mooring structure which results in damage to the gel-coat and costly graphic designs placed on the hull. In an attempt to minimize damage to the hull boaters typically use portable bumpers which are either suspended from the mooring structure or the watercraft in an effort to keep the bumper between the watercraft and the mooring structure. While the bumpers are effective in protecting the hull and mooring structure from impact between the watercraft and mooring structure, the bumpers rub against the hull and gunwale and wear down the gel-coat and expensive graphics placed on the hull as a result of the watercraft rising and lowering due to wave action and tidal changes. As such there exists and need for a gunwale and hull guard for attachment to a mooring structure, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a watercraft hull and gunwale from rubbing damage as a result of the watercraft rising and lowering due to wave action and tidal changes.